Well-Deserved Pranks
by Countrylover99
Summary: "Them poor little dears, sobbing buckets of tears!" After six younger Pontipees kidnapped their sweethearts, the girls decide to vent their resentment and frustration by playing cruel pranks on the boys. Each chapter about an each couple.
1. Payback

**During the movie, I always wondered how many pranks did the girls pull on the Pontipee boys after the kidnapping. So this idea was born. Just so you all know, there will be six chapters about each couple.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Dorcas and Benjamin**

* * *

Dorcas Gailen woke up very startled that morning. She looked around and realized that she was no longer in her own warm bed, no longer in her own room, nor was she with her own little sister. She found herself in a big attic with six small beds. Dorcas looked around and saw that the other five girls were still asleep. She decided to lie down and rest a bit. It was still very early to get up. She remembered the horrific events of last night. How she was grabbed and kidnapped from her room right before her little sister's eyes. Oh how she despised that Benjamin Pontipee for what he did. She couldn't get the image of her poor scared sister from her mind. As much as she thought about it, Dorcas was becoming more and more angry. She didn't even have a dress to wear for today, and all because of Benjamin's savage like behaviour. She liked him very much at the barn raising, he was so different. So handsome, gentle, and loving. She didn't imagine Benjamin to act this way. She recalled the disastrous fight that occurred during the barn raising. She knew that it wasn't the Pontipees fault, but rather of jealous town suitors. She spent the whole summer dreaming about the handsome Pontipee brother, and wishing that somehow he would return and win her heart and her parents. But alas! Poor Dorcas was wrong! Instead of winning her heart, he came at night like a hungry wolf and carried her off. She was still shocked with boys' behaviour, especially when they caused an avalanche to block the pass. Dorcas couldn't help it, she realized that it was time to get back at Benjamin Pontipee. She would make him pay for what he did. He would regret everything. "Oh just wait and see." She thought.

* * *

All of the girls woke up very gloomy that morning. They were very hurt, homesick, and were grieving the fact that they would be away from their familes for such a long time. Of course, Milly, feeling responsible for what had happened, tried very hard to make the girls comfortable and at least busy them with chores so that they wouldn't think about unpleasant things. Dorcas being the oldest from the six women, promised Milly that this wouldn't get to her. She really wanted to be strong for the other girls, and to give them all good example. Milly was kind enough to give Dorcas materials to sew a dress, and by noon Dorcas had made herself a very nice looking outfit. Milly gave her a red collar that suited her attire, and she gladly accepted it. The six women decided to do house chores, and begged Milly to let them help her. Milly assigned Martha and Liza to wash the windows upstairs, while Ruth was appointed to do the dusting. Sarah and Alice decided to wash the dishes in the kitchen, while Dorcas offered to sweep the floors. Milly herself went to do the laundry.

As Dorcas sweeped the floor automatically, her mind was drifting away, thinking about the handsome and yet crude Benjamin Pontipee once again. Was she already in love with him? No way, she hated him! Despised him! How could she ever love him? Oh, but his masculine and yet gentle personality came to her mind, yet again. All of a sudden, she heard Sarah and Alice whispering at each other worryingly.

"What's going on?" Dorcas inquired, putting aside her broom.

"Frank and Gideon are gathering some firewood in front of us." Alice answered

"Do they really think they can impress us like this?" Sarah said coldly.

Suddenly, Dorcas was struck with an idea. "Oh girls, I think I've got a plan!"

Sarah and Alice looked at her attentively, as she showed them small rocks in the palms of her hands. "Let's show these boys that we are not possessions to be owned, whenever they desire to have a bride." Dorcas spoke confidently.

Soon enough, the three girls sneakily put rocks in snowballs and were ready to make a little surprise to those poor buffoons.

"They're coming!" Sarah whispered to Alice and Dorcas. Both Sarah and Alice had a privilege to stand by the window, so they could see everything. Dorcas however, wasn't that lucky, she stood by the door, and had to depend on her hearing. In no time, both Alice and Sarah started throwing snowballs at Gideon and Frank. Dorcas could hear how shocked and annoyed the boys sounded. Immediately, her heart started to pound when she heard the voice of Benjamin Pontipee. She was pretty confident at first, but now she didn't know what to do.

"Haha! What's the matter, afraid of a little snowball?" Benjamin laughed at his younger and foolish brothers. Dorcas knew that this was it, she had to show him how angry she was. So, she quickly opened the door and threw a big snowball at him, which had a heavy rock in it. As soon as it hit him, Benjamin turned around surprised and startled. His hands flying to his head. He saw the beautiful tall brunette standing at the doorway behind him, with a wicked glare.

Benjamin picked up the rock that lay in the middle. He felt little embarrassed for what Dorcas had done, but he was confident and brushed it off. "Snow balls with rocks in them!" He told his brothers. "Them poor little dears sobbing buckets of tears!"

Dorcas continued to glare at Benjamin, as the brothers walked away.

The last sentence stung Dorcas very hard and she knew that, this wasn't the only prank that was coming in Benjamin Pontipee's way.

* * *

That evening, as Milly and the girls were eating dinner, Dorcas was the first one to finish her food. She went up to boys' old room and looked out from the window. She saw the Pontipee brothers working hard in the snow, she felt a little sorry for them. But that didn't mean that she wasn't going to give Benjamin piece of her mind.

The truth was, she still liked Benjamin, despite for what he did and that angered her more. She needed to do something to let him know that even though she thought he was handsome, she was still very angry for what he had done. Little snowball prank didn't seem good enough for her. So, she decided do something BIG! Something Benjamin Pontipee would never forget.

Dorcas slowly descended the stairs and sneaked out of the house, without anyone noticing it. She threw a shawl over her shoulders and walked towards the barn. Luckly for her, the boys were all out and no one was in the barn. She stepped in and saw the livestock and horses in the stables.

As Dorcas examined the place, she saw the spot where Benjamin Pontipee slept. She recognized his clothes, and his little pocket knife. Oh she had to do something to show him her anger! Looking around, her eyes spotted his pants. She knew that those where Benjamin's best kakhi britches. He wore them when he first met her at the barn-raising. The pants were neatly put aside, so that no harm would come to them. Dorcas smiled wickedly and realized what she wanted to do. She quickly grabbed those pair of nice pants, and as she moved his clothes, she saw his undergarments. Now, she was struck with a perfect idea! She threw those good-looking pair of britches in livestock's manure and poured a drit all over Benjamin's underwear. They looked so dirty in that mud that she realized... not even washing them would help.

After that, she returned to the cabin laughing and giggling about what she had done. She was still on her way, when Benjamin met her. He was bit startled to see her outside. His heart skipped. For some reason Dorcas was the only one who made him feel weak. Her cat like smile and seductive eyes, made him mesmerized. Dorcas glared at him with a wicked expression. Benjamin wanted to talk to her, but didn't know where to begin. "Dorcas?" He started nervously. The tall brunette was about to step in to the house, when she turned around to face him.

"Listen, I've been meaning to talk to you. I really want to apologize for what I did." Benjamin said genuinely. "I am also sorry for taking you without your clothes...I didn't even think about your needs. I acted selfishly." He added awkwardly. Dorcas knew that she would forgive him eventually, but for now she realized that he needed to learn his mistake. She didn't say many things...she just nodded and then answered. "I am not saying I forgive you, but I accept your apology." With that, she turnd and went into the house. Dorcas was happy that finally she was able to let go of her anger, and talk with him. She didn't tell Benjamin anything else that night. But deep down, she knew that she had forgiven him with all her heart and was ready to start over.

All though, she was very curious how Benjamin would react when he would find his clothes so dirty. Yes, the prank might have been little immature of her... but she couldnt care less. She shrugged and smiled as she went to bed. Dorcas knew that they were both equal now. Tomorrow she would start a new day as a new Dorcas. Dorcas, who would be happy to chat with Benjamin any time.

 **Well, that's it for this chapter. Dorcas, from the girls seemed more quick to forgive her kidnapper, and that's why her pranks weren't very harsh. But don't worry, the other girls aren't like Dorcas. Especially beware of Martha, Liza, and Sarah.**


	2. Fooled and Embarrassed

**Chapter 2**

 **Ruth and Caleb**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the Pontipee brothers kidnapped the six women from town. The girls were all shocked and crazed with what had happened, but none of the abducted girls were so disappointed as Ruth Jebson was. Ruth genuinely thought that Caleb Pontipee was the one for her. She honesty believed that the fate had brought them together during the barn raising. Even after the terrible fight she witnessed, she still couldn't help but fall in love with the charming brother. Even though, Ruth hated violence and didn't approve it at all.

She kept day-dreaming about the third oldest Pontipee brother all summer, hoping that he would return to town and court her properly, wishing that her knight in shining armour would take her to his castle. But unfortunately she didn't dream about this... the night of the kidnapping was like a horrific nightmare for her. Ruth felt very betrayed by Caleb, she genuinely saw him as a husband material, until the terrible stunt he pulled. Two weeks had passed since everything happened, and yet Ruth still felt angry and backstabbed. Caleb had promised that he would follow her to the ends of the earth. Were those words fake? Did he really mean it?

Ruth felt homesick and her mind went back to her dear uncle, who had raised her like his own daughter. Billy Jebson was a widower who did not have any children. After Ruth's parents tragically died when she was only nine, Billy didn't think twice and took his brother's daughter in and raised her as his own child. Her caring and loving uncle had a weak heart, he couldn't stand when something unfortunate would happen to his niece. These thoughts pained Ruth more than ever, she worried about her dear uncle's health. Caleb had pulled her out of the window when she was cooling her baked pie, and her uncle had been waiting for her in the livingroom. She couldn't imagine what would her poor uncle do, after he would discover his sweet niece abducted and gone.

Caleb Pontipee needed to learn his mistake. Pushing snow from the window sill right in his face was not quite enough!

* * *

That evening, Milly was in the kitchen preparing dinner for the six younger Pontipee brothers. Ruth had finished washing the dishes and turned around to see what the other girls were up to. Sarah and Liza were knitting new qulits, Alice was reading to Martha, while Dorcas helped Milly with the food.

"Milly dear, I don't think you'll be able to deliver these trays to the boys, all by yourself." Liza said thoughtfully.

"Don't be silly, I'll be fine." Milly assured the worried girls.

"No way!" Martha exclaimed. "You won't tire yourself. I am sure one of the girls here, will be quite happy to help you. Right ladies?" Martha looked around and fixed her gaze on Alice, Dorcas, and Ruth.

"Of course!" Dorcas answered cheerfully.

Ruth thought about it for a minute and realized that now was her chance to see Caleb.

"I will help you Milly!" Ruth exclaimed little too loudly and anxiously.

All of the girls silenced including Milly, and stared at her little surprised. Since the kidnapping occured, Ruth didn't set foot outside. She was afraid and didn't want to risk running into one of the brothers. All of the six women knew that, and this sudden change in Ruth shocked them.

"Are you sure?" Milly asked dumbfounded

Ruth quickly nodded and cleared her throat. "Yes, I am positive."

* * *

What was she thinking? Was this even a good idea? She should have let Dorcas help Milly! Her thoughts traced back and forth about this, but it didn't matter anymore. Ruth was already wrapped up in a tight shawl, and was delivering the trays of food to Caleb and his brothers. Both Milly and Ruth walked heavily in the snow. It was already dark, and the moon shone over them. They chatted about weather conditions in the mountains. Ruth had lived in the east until she turned fourteen. She was used to cold weathers, but had never seen anything like this before! It was snowing almost everyday. It was cold and windy in town, but nothing like here in the mountains!

At last they approached the barn, and Milly walked in confidently. Ruth didn't hesitate either! She was done playing nice, naive, forgiving, and sweet! It was over...!

When the brothers saw the two women, they quickly stood up and walked over to Milly. Third Pontipee brother's heart started to race when he saw his golden haired sweetheart, standing next to his sister-in-law. Benjamin took the tray from Milly, while Caleb walked towards Ruth bit shyly. He was gazing at her with his deep ocean coloured eyes. Ruth cleared her throat uncomfortably, and handed him the tray of food.

"Thank you, Milly!" Gideon said anxiously. Milly nodded but her face remained strict and cool towards her brothers-in-law.

Caleb kept gazing at his sweetheart with regret and sorrow. For the moment, Ruth thought she was ready to let go of her anger and start over. But soon enough, the image of her poor uncle came to her mind and she remembered why she was here. Caleb needed to learn his mistake!

* * *

The next day, Ruth was acting very flirty towards Caleb. She was smiling and talking with him from the window, as he was shoveling snow by the house. Caleb himself was suprised, but nevertheless, kept talking with her and even mildly apologized to her. Ruth acted as nothing happened! As if she forgot about the kidnapping, forgot about missing her family, her town, and her caring uncle.

"Will I see you again?" Caleb asked with his soothing voice.

"I will bring pie to you and your brothers this evening." Ruth answered and bit her bottom lip.

Caleb's eyes sparkled with happiness and he slowly started to turn towards the barn, but Ruth called out to him. "Wait! Take this!" She handed him warm blankets and he departed.

When Caleb was out of sight, Ruth shook her head. Maybe tricking him was a wrong idea! But he needed to learn his mistake the hard way! There was not another option!

In the evening, Ruth prepared the most disgusting pie ever. She put in that cake every ridiculous and gross thing, she could think of.

"You can do it Ruthie!" Martha squealed excitingly.

Sarah and Liza placed hands over their mouths to hide their loud giggles.

"Oh girls! I don't know, maybe I'm being too harsh." Ruth said worryingly.

"Nonsense! If anything, you're being too nice." Martha answered confidently. Liza and Sarah nodded and kept laughing loud.

Ruth narrowed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Alright, I can do it!"

Dorcas walked into the kitchen with a mysterious glare. "What are you ladies up to? Milly is about to deliver dinner to the boys." She said as she looked strangely at Ruth's pie.

"Ruth will go along. She made a delicious pie for the the boys!" Liza giggled bit too loudly, and her words caused Martha and Sarah to burst out laughing even more loudly

Dorcas stared at Ruth with a dumbfounded look and finally she fixed her gaze at the cake. "Oh dear, Ruth. Forgive me, but your pie looks awful. What happened?"

Before Ruth could answer, Sarah cut in. "That's the point!" Ruth gave the other three girls a stern look, as if to tell them to mind their business. Thankfully, Martha, Liza, and Sarah, got the hint and quietly walked out of the kitchen parlour.

"Wanna tell me what's this about?" Dorcas said with complete awareness.

"Please, don't be mad at me. But this is my way of showing Caleb that I am still very mad." Ruth answered feeling bit ashamed.

Dorcas smiled and shook her head. She knew that feeling very well. Just a week ago, she had ruined Benjamin's finest clothes. Who was she to judge her best friend?

"You like him, don't you?" Dorcas asked her after a minute of silence.

Ruth didn't say anything, instead, she took her pie and went to accompany Milly.

* * *

"Thank you, Milly." Benjamin said as he took the platters from his big sister-in-law. When the two women had handed the trays to the brothers, Milly motioned Ruth to leave. She nodded and turned towards the door.

"Thank you for the pie." Caleb told her before she could exit the barn.

Milly was the first one to leave, but Ruth still lingered. "Why don't you try it now?" She said with a teasing glare.

Caleb started to blush because of her overly confident personality. She was acting different...very unlike herself.

"I would love to." Caleb answered and turned towards his brothers. Gideon was cutting the pie with his little dagger. "Here, you take a first bite." Frank said teasingly.

Caleb took the piece of cake and tasted it happily. Soon enough, he found himself choking on the food, because it was so disgusting. The taste was simply horrible and he couldn't swallow the pie, it was too raw. He wanted to vomit out everything! His brothers watched this sight and couldn't help but chuckle at their silly brother. Ruth in turn let out a big laugh.

When Caleb spitted out the food from his mouth, he found himself completely fooled and embarrassed. He was very confused...

"What is all this?" He asked puzzeled

"This is my way of showing you, how much I hate and despise you!" Ruth exclaimed angrily. "You really thought that I would forgive you that easily? Do you think I am a fool?"

"Ruth, listen" Caleb started feeling embarrassed because his brothers were witnessing their argument.

"You should be ashamed of what you did! I don't want to hear another word from you!" And with that, Ruth exited the barn and slammed the door.

There was a long awkward silence between the brothers. Caleb had never felt this way before. He was humiliated, embarrassed, confused, heartbroken, and shattered. Ruth must have felt the same way when he carried her off that night. For the first time, he realized that he had lost the woman he loved, and he had made a very gross mistake. Caleb wished he could take that night back...it was too late unfortunately.

* * *

 **Haha! Poor Caleb...lol**

 **I don't know, but in the movie Ruth seemed like a good actress, especially, in the prank scene.**

 **Review please.**

 **Next chapter is about Daniel and Martha. Brace yourselves! Martha is the tough one!**


	3. Tasting Your Medicine

**Chapter 3**

 **Martha and Daniel**

* * *

Martha Hallum watched Dorcas Gailen and Ruth Jebson with utter disappointment and shock. Were these women fools? Only two months had passed since the kidnapping, and it seemed as if her fellow friends had forgotten the reason why they were stuck on the farm in the first place. Milly was reading to the girls, as they were knitting blankets for winter. Caleb had walked in to get something for himself, and Ruth almost ran after him when he went out. That's how excited she was to see her kidnapper! Right now, Benjamin was in the house mumbling something about needing the liniment for his leg. Of course, Martha wasn't that stupid! She knew that it was his dumb reason to get into the house and see Dorcas. When both Benjamin and Dorcas started staring at each other like lovebirds, Martha decided to push her friend, as if to bring her back to reality. When the second oldest Pontipee brother finally went away, there was a third knock on the door. At this, Milly stood up angrily and rebuked the younger boys for the nonsense and ordered them to go back to the barn.

Martha gazed after Daniel when she saw him leave from the window. Soon she caught herself in the act and felt ashamed. Why did this man have such control over her?! Even when she hated him, she still thought about him...whether it were good thoughts or bad, Daniel Pontipee was always on her mind.

* * *

That evening, Martha was in the boys' old room, looking from the window. Everything around her was covered in snow. She saw Daniel chopping wood, while Ephraim and Frank shoveled the snow beside him. No matter how savagely the boys behaved, there was no denying that they were all hard-working and strong-willed young men. Maybe they weren't as bad as she thought they were, Martha quickly shook her head at that thought. Of course they were bad! Daniel Pontipee was the reason she missed her family so much. Oh how she wanted to be back home, with her father, mother, uncle, aunt, cousins. Martha had a big family and even though, sometimes they seemed unbearable, she still loved them dearly. She recalled the first day she came to the west with her parents. Martha didn't know what awaited her in such wild and uncultiveated land. She had spend most of her childhood in the east, she had left all of her friends there. The uncivilized west excited her, but she knew that there weren't many girls in such places. The only hope she had in town, was to meet her long time childhood friend, Liza. Their fathers had been good acquaintances back east, and little Martha had met Liza when she was only four. Liza was two at that time, but the girls still remained in touch. However, when she settled in little town, she got to know more of the girls. True, men were more common in the region, because of the hard-work they would be needing, but there were enough girls for Martha to feel welcomed. She had met Sarah, a girl next door, who became like a younger sister to her, she never had. Martha met positive and cheerful Ruth, sweet Reverend's daughter Alice, confident and optimistic Dorcas, and wonderful and determined Milly. She learned to love the town, and being outspoken and strong-willed, she wanted to help everyone and settle the land. The only thing she didn't really like in town, were the desperate and eager men, who made her feel as a prize to be won. Because the unmarried females were rare in the region, almost all men were desperate to find themselves a wife. Martha didn't like any of them! But at the barn raising she met someone different. Daniel was so unique compared to the suitors she had met in town. He was honest, humble, maybe a little shy. Martha had never told anyone about this, but secretly, after witnessing the barn raising fight, she admired Daniel even more. Those suitors got what they deserved! She had seen how they were taunting the brothers into fighting back, when the Pontipees were nothing but kind to all of them. Outwardly she had to disapprove that aggressive behavior, but inwardly she liked it. Even after the Pontipees were banished from town, and even after she had promised herself that she would never think about Daniel again, she still found herself drifting back to him all summer. However, all of those warm feelings disappeared on that night when he came together with his brothers and carried her off. She was visiting her neighbor together with Liza, when Daniel and his brother Ephraim had grabbed them, and kidnapped them. She hated Daniel so much for it! How could he dare and insult her like that! This is not how a lady should be treated!

Now Martha was quite angry with Dorcas and Ruth. After the kidnapping, the girls had agreed to make the boys miserable with everything. They had agreed to not even look at them! But both of the girls had broken their agreement and were falling in love with their kidnappers! She was highly irritated with Dorcas and Ruth. Alice, seemed more quiet about the situation, but Martha knew that it wouldn't take long and soon enough, young blonde would be on Ruth and Dorcas' side. Liza, even though, acted very proper and serious, was smiling when she saw Benjamin and Dorcas exchanging flirty glances. The only person who had Martha's back and agreed with her on everything was Sarah. They had both become so close, and because Sarah was never sure of herself, and often found herself confused, Martha gladly provided her with good advices.

The last two months were very stressful and frustrating for her, so the only thing that made her relax was a nice warm bath. Martha decided that it would be better to bathe again, and after filling the tub with hot water, she slowly started to undress and slipped into the bath. She closed her eyes for a minute, trying to forget the miserable things that had been happening around her. Just yesterday, Daniel and Caleb had entered the house because the door handle of the bedroom was broken, and it needed some repairing. Martha avoided the middle Pontipee brother in every way possible. She just simply couldn't stand him!

When Martha was still in her thoughs, she felt something slimy around her thighs. She quickly looked down and saw a rat in her tub! Martha let out a loud shriek and quickly threw away the rat from her bath. She was disgusted and afraid. Martha slowly climbed out of the water, and wrapped a towel over her body. She approached the rat and realized that it was dead. But soon enough, she noticed a little note in its vile little mouth. "Did I scare you?" She read it out loud in shock.

* * *

"Oh girls! I wouldn't dare to do such thing!" Ruth gasped as Sarah accused her of pulling that horrible prank on Martha. All of the six girls were in the room discussing these matters. Martha warned the others to leave Milly be. After all, the poor woman was tired and needed some rest. She worked hard day and night. The girls helped of course, but Martha didn't want to worry Milly about this.

"If it weren't you, then who was it?" Sarah questioned Ruth anxiously.

"Calm down, let's not make wrong assumptions." Liza said with a stern tone.

The girls continued to argue about this, but Martha couldn't concentrate on what they were saying. She was thinking...suddenly she realized! Yesterday, Daniel had entered the room to fix the broken handle. Over the past few months she had been doing pesky little things to annoy him and his brothers. Was this a payback?

Martha quickly stood up and left the room without saying anything. She was furious! Martha grabbed the nearest coat she could find and rushed towards the barn, to give Daniel piss of her mind!

* * *

The Pontipee brothers were sitting next to the small campfire to get warm and eat some food. Daniel was about to drink from his cup, when Martha barged in looking furious then ever!

The brothers quickly stood up and looked at the upset woman worryingly.

"I need to speak with Daniel!" She exclaimed with anger rising to her cheeks.

Without questioning anything, all of the brothers looked at Daniel, as if to wish him luck, cause boy he was in trouble. As soon as possible, everyone went out and left Martha with the middle Pontipee brother. Daniel couldn't help but let out a little smirk, when he saw his beloved woman standing before him in the barn.

"Why Martha, I'm so suprised to see you here." Daniel said half honestly and half teasingly.

"Who do you think you are?!" Martha yelled angrily. "You don't have rights to pull such disgusting pranks on me!"

Daniel enjoyed Martha's tough, strong, and independent spirit. That was the first reason he fell immediately in love with her at the barn-raising. He knew that he had crossed the line by kidnapping her, however why was she so furious with him now? What was she taking about? What pranks?

"Aren't you gonna say something, you slob?!" Martha said with rage.

Daniel raised his eye brows and calmly walked a little closer to her. "I don't know what you're taking about, Martha."

"Spare me your lies!" She yelled once again. "I am not a fool!"

Daniel chuckled and decided to tease her once more. "Oh, you're acting like one now." He said with a huge grin.

Martha gasped in shock. "You beast! It wasn't enough for you to abduct me, and now you have nerves to scare me with a rat? I was so wrong about you! You don't know what respect is, let alone love!"

Martha's sharp words stung Daniel like a needle ...now she had crossed the line! She was the one who soaked him with cold water, smacked him with big rocks, covered him with dust, switched his drinking cup with morphine, and just two weeks ago, he was getting ready to give her a proper apology, and yet she splashed her hot tea right in his face. And now she dared to accuse him of such things? Daniel was done being nice to her! He grabbed Martha sternly, yet gently by the arms and pulled her towards him.

"Listen, I genuinely don't know what you're talking about! You've been pulling cruel pranks on me since the first day you've got here!" He exclaimed these words so loudly, that Martha became quiet.

"I'm telling you, that I had nothing to do with that rat of yours." Daniel added with a stict tone, but his eyes were soft. This woman had so much control and power over him.

"Get your hands off of me, Daniel!" Martha huffed and pushed him away from her. Daniel let out a laugh when she saw Martha struggling to get her dress, because it was stuck in a barn door.

"Here, let me help." Daniel said and opened the door for her.

"You disgust me! You're no gentleman!" Martha said angrily. She was so mad!

Daniel chuckled and leaned closer towards her. "And you are not a lady." Martha tried to escape his gaze, but he was already too close, and she couldn't move. The two were very close to each other, and their lips were only few meters away from one another.

"You know, Martha. I have no idea who pulled that stunt on you, but I regret that it wasn't me. You do deserve a good payback after everything you did to me. "

This caused Martha to gasp loudly. "Why, how dar-" she didn't get to finish her sentence when Daniel grabbed her close and slammed his lips to hers. He kissed her passionately and the two leaned at the door. No matter what, there was no denying that both of them were on fire, full of passion and emotion.

Martha pulled away from him in shock. "How-how dare you!" She yelled insulted, and slapped him on the cheek. "You will pay for this!"

Daniel chuckled once more. This beautiful and feisty woman always brought out the best in him. He really liked that about Martha...he knew that deep down she liked it too.

"Oh Martha, you wanted to be kissed." He said teasingly and winked at her with a smirk.

Martha narrowed her eyes at him and left the barn, slamming the door behind her.

She was fuming by the time she entered the house! Nerve of that oaf! She couldn't believe it. How dare he insult her this way!

"Martha, thank goodness you're here!" Ruth exclaimed suddenly. Martha turned around and tossed her locks away that were covering her eyes.

"What is it?" She asked frustrated.

"It was Dorcas, who pulled that stunt on you!" Ruth said anxiously.

"What?! Why?!" Martha questioned.

"Because it was funny." Dorcas called out before Ruth could answer her.

The rest of the girls giggled, except for Sarah who was shaking her head in disapproval.

Maybe if it were another day, Martha would get mad and angry at Dorcas. But now, she recalled Daniel's words. He was innocent, he didn't do anything. Even after pulling such cruel stunts on him, Daniel did not repy her. He simply kissed her, and proved her how much loved her, despite everything. So, because of this, Martha felt guilty. She deserved a lot more, she was lucky that the middle Pontipee brother only kissed her. Daniel wanted to apologize to her few weeks ago, but she didn't let him. Dorcas was right! Martha needed to taste her own medicine. She knew that this time, she had gotten a well-deserved prank, and accepted it fully.

* * *

 **Rate and Review!**


	4. Not An Object!

**Chapter 4**

 **Liza and Ephraim**

* * *

Liza's anger, resentment, and frustration towards the fifth Pontipee brother, grew stronger day by day. She had been stuck on the farm two months now and was going crazy. She and the girls were always inside, trying to pass time by reading to each other, cooking, cleaning, and knitting. As much as Liza loved Milly and the rest of the girls, she missed her family very much. She would give anything to be back in her father's arms. She had always been daddy's little girl, and her dear pa was very protective of her. She missed her mother and brother as well. Out of the six kidnapped girls, Liza was always bright and clever. Milly admired her friend's traits, but unfortunately, the past few months drove Liza so crazy and mad, that she always felt moody and complained about her situation.

Just two days ago, she had gotten into a heated catfight with her dear friends. Martha's snobby remark irritated her so much, that she called out her best friend on lying. They were all friends, and Martha had always been her best girl friend, but so many things had changed and the girls needed an outlet for all the frustrations they had. Apart from this, Liza found out that Milly was pregnant and needed their help. Of course, she and the girls were more than ready to aid their dear Milly. The six women decided not to argue anymore for Milly's sake, even though, sometimes things got tense between them.

The thing that angered Liza most, was her naive behavior during the barn-raising. She was quickly smitten with Ephraim Pontipee, even after the terrible fight she had witnessed. Sure, she and the girls agreed to not think about them Pontipees again...but time to time, she remembered his dark green eyes, and sweet smile...oh and that graceful dancing! By winter, she had forgotten the fifth Pontipee brother and his mysterious glow that once fascinated her.

However, one fateful snowy November night, Ephraim and his brothers sneaked into the town and carried her and the girls away from their families. Liza felt nothing but resentment towards the fifth youngest Pontipee boy. Although, she still found him handsome...

At the moment, Liza was in the kitchen sweeping the floors. It was 4 o'clock and because of early winter, it was getting dark already. Alice and Dorcas were upstairs convincing Milly to take a nap. Martha, Sarah, and Ruth were in the boys' old room cleaning the windows, and mending new clothes for Milly's unborn baby.

When Liza finished doing her chores, she decided to join the girls upstairs, however she then realized that their routines were almost always the same. Liza looked out of the window and started wondering how long it had gone when she last stepped outside. It was around a month ago, when she, together with Dorcas and Sarah, went out and gathered wood for the fireplace. Thankfully, none of the boys were out that day, and they didn't run into them. Looking in all directions, Liza decided to go outside for awhile, and get some fresh air. She grabbed her red coat and slowly opened the door. The chilly winter wind stung her face, as soon as she stepped outside. It was peaceful and quiet, that's exactly what she needed at this point. Some fresh air, peace, and silence. She walked quietly in the soft snow, and couldn't help but think about her family again.

After what seemed like hours of strolling in the piles of snow, Liza was about to turn away and go back inside, when she noticed a figure walking towards the barn. Her cheeks were getting red with anger, when she realized that it was Ephraim Pontipee tacking up a horse. Oh how she wished to give him piece of her mind. Their contact had been very minimal since the kidnapping. The only time she encountered Ephraim closely was when she together with Martha, poured cold water on him and Daniel.

She decided that it would be better to avoid him again, and started walking away. Ephraim didn't even know that someone was outside. He was minding his own business. As Liza was about to walk up the porch stairs, she saw a big rock lying in her direction. And in that moment it hit her...maybe this was a perfect opportunity to get back at her abductor.

Liza quickly grabbed the rock and hid herself in the shed. Ephraim was standing in front of her, too busy to look around, tacking up and getting the animal ready. Without further thoughts, Liza threw the rock immediately at Ephraim's direction. However, instead of hitting him, the rock hit the horse. The animal spooked out and made a violent movement, kicking Ephraim with its legs. The unfortunate Pontipee brother fell down with his face to the ground. When Liza saw what her mischief had caused, she couldn't help but giggle. "Now that's what I call a good payback!" She thought to herself.

Ephraim slowly got back up and looked around. Who was messing with him?

Liza realized that it was time for her to go back to the cabin, or she would be discovered. When she quietly got up to sneak away, someone jumped and caught her. "Got ya!" He said. Liza lost her balance and fell down in the cold snow! When she opened her eyes, she saw Ephraim Pontipee lying on top of her, staring at her in surprise with his dark green eyes.

"You?" He asked puzzled. "W-What are you doing?"

Liza narrowed her eyes, and pushed him away from her in anger. She stood up and started adjusting her skirts that were wet because of falling in the snow.

"Get your hands off of me!" She demanded.

"I'm sorry." Ephraim said quietly and cleared his throat. "I thought you were one of my brothers." He added bit embarrassed and confused.

"Well, as you can see you're wrong. And I was just going back inside." Liza answered confidently and turned towards the house. Soon enough, she felt Ephraim's hand on her shoulder.

"Liza..." he said softly. She turned to face him bit frustrated and rolled her eyes, taking a deep breath. As if to hint him that she wasn't interested in talking to him.

"I'm sorry... I genuinely thought that taking you with me... would make you smile."

Liza let out a laugh when she heard Ephraim's innocent sentence. "Oh, so you thought that taking me away from my family forcefully, would make me happy? Are you that foolish? Or you're just pretending?" She answered furiously.

Ephraim didn't hold back either. "Look, when Adam saw how unhappy we were, he suggested to take our brides-

"I'm not your bride!" Liza cut in. "Who do you think I am? A goat? Horse? An egg? I am not some kind of an object to be taken and make others happy! I am a human being with feelings! Would you be delighted, if someone forced you away from your brothers?"

"Liza, I-" Ephraim started, when he realized that she was saying the truth.

"It's a pity..." Liza cut in again. "When I first met you, I thought you were different from those desperate town boys. But I was wrong! You're worse!"

Ephraim's eyes were filled with sorrow, regret, shame, and remorse. He couldn't think of anything to say to her. " _She's so beautiful."_ Damn, what was happening to him? This girl had him on a string. He was completely at her mercy...and yet, he _liked_ it.

"Sooner or later, the Spring will arrive and the passes will open. On that day, I will run away from you and go back to my family!" With these stern and determined words, Liza finished speaking and went up to the wooden porch and stepped in the house. She slammed the door loudly, to make Ephraim hear that she was very mad and furious.

The snow started to fall slowly again. Ephraim Pontipee watched this in silence and regret. He miserably placed his hand on his back, that was kicked by a horse few minutes ago. He did feel pain, but it was nothing compared to the agony and anguish he felt in his heart. The woman he loved had just told him that she never wanted to see him again, and that gave him the biggest heartache ever. With a sad expression, Ephraim turned towards the barn to get back to his chores. He wondered if he would have strength to do anything at all. His spirit was completely broken and Ephraim, for the first time since childhood, felt like shedding tears.

* * *

 **I had a hard time figuring out what to write about this couple. As you all know, they are my favorite and since I had written June Bride, I didn't want repeat the same storyline. So, thankfully I managed to come up with something different. I think this fits their characters. Please, review and share your opinion with me. Next chapter will be about Sarah and Frank, and this story will end with Alice and Gideon. Tell me your thoughts about other chapters too. Do you think the storyline fits the couples so far?**


	5. Unexpected Stunt

**Chapter 5**

 **Sarah and Frank (Frankincense)**

* * *

Sarah Kine lay in bed that night wide awake. She tossed and turned, but it did not help. She sighed bit frustrated. After everything that happened, she simply just couldn't fall peacefully asleep anymore. Her thoughts were always troubling her. Sarah looked at Alice who was dreaming and resting like a baby. She smiled after seeing her friend. Alice was easily the most sweetest and loveliest from the girls. Ruth was also sleeping soundly. Sarah couldn't help but feel a little jealous of those two girls. Whenever Ruth closed her eyes, she was already asleep. Once Sarah was like that, but not anymore. Since the kidnapping occurred, she always felt uneasy and anxious.

Sarah had always been a homebody type of girl. She loved being the girl-next-door and adored her own sweet home. So the kidnapping was kind of a shock to her. Well, it was shocking for everybody, but Sarah felt worse than the rest of the girls. Back in town, she always felt shy when young men approached her. She had never interacted with men before, especially wild mountain men like Pontipees.

She did have a suitor back home, but then again, all of the girls did. Carl Robertson was a handsome young man, whom Sarah's father, Mr. Kine fancied. Sarah however, always had a hard time figuring out what she wanted. She was often very confused about her future and feelings. It wasn't until she met independent and tough-headed Frank Pontipee, who made her realize that life was more than just what townspeople wanted to offer her.

Frank was the most interesting and adventurous person she had ever encountered. He made her laugh and smile. His bold dancing, courageous flips and stunts made her intrigued. He was on fire and seemed so passionate.

However, after seeing Frank and his brothers fighting with the other townsfolk, and after the whole barn was ruined, she became slightly afraid of the Pontipee brothers, especially of Frank. She decided to forget about him and move on. But one winter night, Frank Pontipee had returned and threw a blanket on her face, he then picked her up and carried her off. The kidnapping, the avalanche, the marriage... everything was so shocking and too much for her. As time went by, she realized that the brothers didn't mean to harm them, but anger and hurt remained. Sarah often listened to her good friend Martha, who was always full with tips for her.

Once again, she found herself thinking about all of these matters. How could she go to sleep, if she thought about these things? Sarah adjusted her pillow once again and looked back at Liza, who had her eyes closed. Sarah wasn't sure if her friend was asleep yet. After all, from the six girls, Martha, Liza, and Sarah were in the same situation. These three girls had a harder time getting used to this life, and were more anxious than the other three. Dorcas and Ruth already seemed happy and comfortable on the ranch. They even spoke to Benjamin and Caleb time to time. This angered and shocked both Martha and Sarah.

Out of all girls, the most mysterious was Alice. Sarah never knew what her blonde friend was thinking about. On occasions she seemed cheerful, sometimes she seemed very upset, sometimes she was really serious. So, Sarah just figured that maybe Alice had her mood swings. Although, the girls were extra nice and supportive of one another over the past few months, because of Milly's pregnancy. After their embarrassing catfight, Sarah decided to act mature and always take the high rode, no matter what. Even though, sometimes Dorcas seemed unbearable.

"Which of the boys slept in this bed, do you suppose?" Dorcas' flirty words came into her mind again. She couldn't help but think the same thing now. Was she sleeping in Frank's bed? Like it or not, she always found herself thinking about that kiss that happened between her and Frank, before the kidnapping. Even though, that night was frightening for her, that kiss was something she couldn't stop dreaming and thinking about. The truth was, Frank Pontipee had gotten under her skin, and she just couldn't shake him off. No matter how hard she tried to hate him, there was no denying that she had developed feelings for him.

* * *

In the morning, the girls had a lovely breakfast with Milly. Even though getting kidnapped was not something they desired, Sarah was glad to be spending time with her dear and sweet friend Milly...they were all happy about that fact.

After lot of urging and pleading, Milly gave up and decided to rest. While, the girls, especially, Sarah fussed around the house. Liza decided to do the laundry, Alice grabbed a broom to clean the house, Ruth started sewing and mending, Dorcas went upstairs to do the dusting, while Sarah and Martha decided to cook and bake.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, after the girls helped Milly with the house chores, they all went upstairs to start working on their Spring dresses. Usually, that was Sarah's favorite thing to do, but today, she felt really mischievous and sassy.

She had only seen Frank once after the kidnapping occurred, and that was when she and Alice threw snowballs with rocks at him and his younger brother Gideon. She was curious to see what he was up to these past few months. Did he feel regret? Remorse?

Or maybe she just missed him... Sarah never told this to anyone, but she actually day-dreamed what life with Frank would look like. If they got married, how would they live? She blushed like a red tomato when she started imagining their wedding night. "Sarah, are you insane!?" She asked herself and shook her head. What was happening to her? She tried so hard to be cold towards him and his brothers. She disliked Dorcas' and Ruth's flirtatious behaviours, and yet she was imagining what her life with that savage would look like.

"Sarah, before you join us. Could you please sweep the snow from the porch?" Liza called from upstairs.

* * *

So thus Sarah found herself standing outside, sweeping the light snowy dust from the porch stairs. She looked around and actually felt little happy that Liza had asked her to go out. She took a deep breath and decided to do something...mischievous...

It was time to see that Frank Pontipee. She couldn't and wouldn't hide from him forever. Couple of weeks ago, Sarah wanted to visit Frank by the wood pile, but it was already dark and looked inappropriate. Although, for some reason, Dorcas managed to spot her and even called her out on that.

Sarah slowly walked away from the cabin and started heading towards the barn. From a far, she saw Daniel and Ephraim, together with Gideon, cutting and splitting firewood. In the corner Caleb and Benjamin were mending fences for the livestock. But strangely, Frank was not amongst them. She decided to make a bold move and turned towards the barn.

She found the barn door half way open and couldn't help but take a little peek in it. She spotted Frank, and her eyes widened when she saw what he was doing. The boys had a little tub in the shed to wash themselves. Frank was obviously really tired and was getting ready to bathe. Right in the corner he had a small campfire to get warmer and heat the water. Sarah started to blush crimson when Frank started taking his clothes off. She quickly closed her eyes and looked away.

"What was I thinking? This was a terrible idea." Sarah thought to herself and decided to return back to the cabin.

However, soon enough she remembered what Dorcas, Ruth, Martha, and Liza had done to their kidnappers. Dorcas had ruined Benjamin's britches, Ruth fed Caleb a disgusting pie, Martha had done so many things, that it was really hard to count them. While Liza, had accidentally smacked Ephraim's horse with a big rock, and the animal spooked out and kicked the Pontipee brother. What did Sarah do? ...She just threw snowballs at him. "So childish!" She thought.

But today, she had a wonderful opportunity to show Frank her anger and resentment. Frank was already in the tub minding his business. He would be so helpess if Sarah would pull a prank on him now.

Sarah took a deep breath and barged into the barn. Frank almost choked in the water when he saw his beloved standing in front of him. He did not expect her to ruin his privacy. Though he did not feel shy or embarrassed ...yet.

"Can I help you?" Frank asked and grinned.

Sarah did not respond and kept staring at him with wide eyes.

"Do you...want to join me?" Frank teased.

"Why, Frankincense Pontipee!" Sarah exclaimed terrified.

Frank let out a big laugh and leaned bit forward. He liked when Sarah called him by his real name. Only she could get away with that.

"Let's see who will be laughing now." Sarah answered confidently.

Without further thought, she grabbed his clothes and ran outside of the barn, leaving the door open.

"Hey, don't do that!" Frank yelled after, but it was too late. Now what was he suppose to do? He had nothing to wear. If he would step out of that tub he'd be completely naked. Frank chuckled slightly. Yes, even though he was in an embarrassing situation, he really liked how confidently Sarah behaved. He liked the fact that she wasn't shy around him. And then it hit him...if she wasn't shy to pull such extreme prank on him, why would he be embarrassed? When he was still thinking about this, he heard a crack. "She must be hiding behind that door." Frank thought and smiled to himself.

He had always been bold and tough-headed...no one would mess with him. Not even the girl of his dreams. If anything, she would learn to be more cautious when it came to his privacy. Frank didn't care if he wasn't wearing anything, he quickly climbed out of the tub. It was so chilly! Sarah had left the door half open...so when he was about to step outside, suddenly Benjamin and Ephraim stood in front of him with shocked faces.

There was a big pregnant pause... Frank froze!

"Are you five again?" Benjamin asked breaking the silence, and that caused Ephraim to smirk.

Frank became slightly embarrassed. He thought Sarah was standing there, not his brothers!

"I ..uh.." Frank started, but was quickly interrupted by Ephraim. "Why are you naked?"

What would he do now? He simply couldn't tell his mature brothers that Sarah had pulled a hilarious prank on him.

"I have nothing to wear." Frank said quietly

Benjamin and Ephraim lifted their eyebrows, but didn't say anything. In that moment, Gideon, Daniel, and Caleb arrived laughing so hard that they couldn't breathe anymore.

"Oh, my stomach hurts from all this laughing!" Gideon said.

When the three brothers saw Frank standing there without his clothes, they laughed even louder.

"What's goin' on here?" Benjamin asked sternly. "Do you have any idea why Frank's naked?"

"W-we" Caleb couldn't start talking because he was still chuckling at Frank. Second youngest Pontipee in exchange was looking at his brothers with narrowed eyes.

"We saw Sarah walking from the barn, and then we noticed Frank's clothes. She threw them in the mud and went into the cabin." Daniel managed to tell his brothers the reason why they were laughing.

Frank bit his bottom lip hard and shut his eyes. _"Oh no! They saw Sarah."_ Now he was highly embarrassed. Benjamin and Ephraim let out a roaring laugh when they heard the story.

"Just give me my clothes back!" Frank said annoyed.

"Not a chance! You made fun of me when Ruth fed me that pie. Now's the payback!" Caleb answered and kept cracking up at his younger brother.

"Plus your clothes are in the mud!" Daniel added

Frank turned and climbed back into the tub again, closing his eyes. "Mark this day! Y'all be sorry!" He exclaimed loudly.

"Oh trust me, we already marked this day!" Gideon answered still laughing and wiped tears from his eyes.

"Oh Sarah!" Frank thought.

He had underestimated her... his woman was sassy and strong-willed. Frank wasn't sure if Sarah came up with that idea by herself, but he secretly admired her even more. Yes, it wasn't pleasant that his brothers laughed at him. They would make fun of him for the rest of the year now! However, deep down, he smirked, only Sarah could do something like that to him. This was an unexpected stunt!

That's why, Frank became even more determined to win his beloved's heart!

* * *

 **Rate and Review!**

 **Next chapter is the last one! Alice and Gideon!**


	6. Our Destiny

**The final chapter of this story.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Alice and Gideon**

* * *

Alice Elcott blinked three times and continued staring at the pages of the same old book. Plutarch's Lives was the only reading material for her ever since she got on the farm. Alice had read that book so many times, that she knew every word by heart. She was most particularly interested in the story of the Sabine Women, because that was the exact same story Adam had read to his brothers before the kidnapping. This story had inspired Gideon to abduct Alice from her home. Two months had passed after everything that happened, and Reverend's daughter was slowly getting used to the quiet cabin. She was furious and angry at first and also very homesick. But as the time passed, Alice started looking at things positively. After all, living with Milly was not so bad. They had grown up together and Milly was like an older sister to her. No, the problem was not this house or her company. The problem was that she missed her ma and pa dearly. She was away from her parents for the first time, and Alice felt anxious.

There were times when she actually was enjoying this place. The snowy beautiful mountains, large landscapes, fresh mountain air, and peaceful atmosphere. Back in town, it was always noisy and you couldn't get peace and quiet for more than one minute. Alice started falling in love with the place. It was far better than living in town...but what about her sweet, loving parents? Her father was the town's Reverend. He was an example for everyone living there...and so was Alice. She was expected to be on her best behavior. She always had to be soft spoken, lady-like, proper, and respectful.

She wasn't very mad with Gideon Pontipee either. He was showing his true colors. Alice had witnessed his close and warm relationship with Milly. She had seen his sweet and sensitive side many times. Pretty blonde wasn't sure about her feelings...but she was hundred percent sure that Gideon was far more good-looking than her suitor back home.

Alice was still staring at the same page and thinking about all of this, when she heard the girls talking in the background. Ever since Milly found out that she was pregnant, Alice and the rest of the girls decided to take over and do her house chores.

At the moment, Alice was lying on her stomach in the boys' old bed. The rest of the girls were getting ready to put their dresses on and start the day. It was only 9 o'clock in the morning.

"We saw you talking with Benjamin on the porch." Sarah told smugly to Dorcas.

"So?" Dorcas asked innocently and continued lacing up Ruth's corset.

Alice rolled her eyes. Dorcas, Sarah, Martha and Liza always argued with each other. She and Ruth were the only ones hating the idea of squabble.

"Well, I'm just reminding you Dorcas Gailen, that it's because of him we're stuck here." Sarah answered bit frustrated.

"It seems to me, that you girls are forgetting what those brothers did to us!" Martha cut in as she helped Liza style her hair in a bun.

"Oh, it's not like you aren't dreaming about Daniel." Dorcas remarked with a smirk.

"Be quiet Dorcas! I still remember that horrible stunt you pulled on me!" Martha lashed out.

By now, Alice felt the tension in the room and was getting upset and mad. The girls had promised Milly that they would act mature and stop their silly quarrels.

"Dorcas is right! You two are acting like hypocrites!" Liza added and stood from the chair.

"You too, Liza? I thought we were friends." Martha told her in disappointment.

"How dare you insult us?" Sarah asked in anger and walked towards Liza.

"As if you aren't insulting me!" Dorcas yelled after her.

"I'm so sick of your stupidity, Dorcas!" Martha shouted and pushed Dorcas on the floor.

When Ruth saw this she shrieked in horror. Liza and Sarah also began squabbling with one another.

This angered and shocked Alice so much. She couldn't take it anymore. So Alice quickly pushed her book aside and stood up.

"Enough! Enough!" She yelled loudly. "You ought to be ashamed of yourselves!"

To her suprise, all of the girls stopped and looked at her in wide eyes. Never in her life Alice yelled and shouted so loudly. Truth be told, she looked quite scary.

"How dare you act like this?...after everything we promised Milly!" Alice said in anger and exited the room. She slammed the door and ran downstairs in tears.

Why were the girls acting like this? What was happening?! And why was she reacting this way?

She was so sick of the same old boring and silly fights! Back in town the girls were always so proper and respectful of one another... And now? Everything was falling apart. "It's Gideon and his brothers' fault." Alice thought bitterly. If they hadn't stole her and the girls from their homes and locked them in this lonely farm, none of this would have happened!

Alice was still very furious and angry with everything, when she heard a knock on the door.

She rolled her eyes. This was the last thing she needed right now! She took a deep breath, walked towards the door and opened it. Alice found herself staring at handsome Gideon Pontipee with his sweet smile.

"Good mornin' Alice" he said shyly.

Alice scowled when she saw the youngest Pontipee boy. She didn't want to be reminded why she was stuck in this horrible situation in the first place. Pretty blonde became even more upset, frustrated, anxious, and angry. This was all Gideon's fault! He had carried her away from her parents, and she was forced to share room with five other frustrated and upset women. They were all her dear friends, but lately, she couldn't stand their behaviour.

" _No, Alice! You won't fall for his charms!_ " She told herself. Gideon was about to say something when suddenly, without any warning, Alice splashed a cup of coffee all over his new shirt.

Gideon gasped loudly in surprise. "Hey, that was my new shirt!" He said in disappointment.

"That is not my problem!" Alice yelled and slammed the door in his face.

Only after when she had slammed the door, Alice realized how terribly she behaved. She acted out and had an immature outlet. She felt so guilty. It was the moment of weakness. She didn't mean to lash out on him. Now what was she supposed to do? Alice had stained Gideon's best shirt. He was being nice to her and she didn't even allow him to finish his sentence. She acted like a real fool.

Alice knew that she had apologize to him...there wasn't another way.

* * *

"Oh Alice, we're so sorry!" Sarah told her later in the evening.

"If we knew how you'd react to our silly quarrels, we would never ever do it." Dorcas said feeling guilty.

"We just snapped." Martha added as tears of remorse filled her eyes.

"We promise, this will never happen again. All we need is love, friendship, and understanding." Liza announced thoughtfully. "Today, you reminded us how terribly we broke the promise to Milly."

Alice looked at the girls in amazement. They were all in the boys' old room and were finishing their sewing.

"That's quite alright. I overreacted...I guess." Alice spoke softly.

Dorcas, Sarah, Liza, and Martha went up to their dear friend and hugged her tightly. By now, Ruth was crying with joy. Alice looked at her tearful friend and smiled. "Join us. Group hug!"

Thus the six girls reconciled and promised to be on their best behaviour. No matter how boring and unpleasant their situation would get, they realized that it was time to put aside their childish behaviours and act responsible. All they had was each other and they needed to hold onto that.

Later during dinner, Milly wasn't quite sure what was happening, but she was real glad to see that the girls were being so caring and supportive of one another.

Things seemed to be going really well. Except one...Alice needed to find a way and apologize to Gideon. She had to explain everything to him. Poor boy was being so sweet to her and she just pulled the most annoying and immature prank on him.

It was already dark outside, the girls and Milly were slowly getting ready to sleep. But the Reverend's daughter just couldn't rest like that. There was only one thing running in her mind, she needed to speak with the youngest Pontipee brother. Alice wanted to tell him how sorry she was and that she didn't mean to splash coffee all over his shirt. She was mad about something else, and accidentally lashed out on cute Gideon.

So, when Ruth decided to go out and bring some wood for the fireplace, Alice volunteered to help quite eagerly.

* * *

After the two girls gathered the wood, Ruth turned towards the house, but Alice was looking around anxiously. Hoping to catch the sight of Gideon Pontipee...or at least one of his brothers.

"Alice, are you coming dear?" Ruth called out.

"You go. I will catch up with you later." Alice told her softly.

Ruth raised an eyebrow and smiled with mischief. "Alright then." She answered and entered the cabin.

Alice continued her desperate search. She hoped that Gideon wasn't already sleeping or resting. No one was out...it was dark, lonely and snowy, but to her surprise, it wasn't so cold. She was about to give up and turn back, when she spotted someone by the hen house. It was Gideon. He was all alone making his own campfire and drinking hot chocolate that Milly had made him and his brothers.

* * *

He needed some peace and quiet...especially today. After what Alice did to him, Gideon felt very miserable the whole day. He didnt care that she had stained his best shirt, he was upset about Alice's reaction when she had seen him. Gideon didn't feel like spending time with his brothers in the barn. All he wanted was to be alone.

He was ready to relax, when he heard a small crack. Gideon quickly stood up and found himself shocked when he saw beautiful Alice Elcott standing in front of him.

"May I speak with you for a minute, Gideon?" The pretty blonde asked shyly.

Gideon wasn't quite sure on how to respond. What was she doing here? Why was she here?

"If you don't want to talk to me, then I will leave." Alice said after a minute and started turning back.

"No, no! Please!" Gideon almost shouted. "Stay" He added softly and blushed.

Reverend's daughter walked closer to him, which made him feel quite shy. Gideon gestured for her to sit down by the warm campfire. As soon as the pretty blonde set next to him, Gideon handed her his coat. Alice was only wearing a thin shawl...she was so delicate. He didn't want her to freeze.

"Oh, Gideon. I'm alright." Alice started when Gideon gave her his warm coat.

"Just take it." He answered softly. "Please, Alice."

The way he said her name made her heart jump and she agreed to do as Gideon had asked.

"I came here to apologize for what I did to you, this morning." Alice said guilty after a minute of silence.

Gideon stared at her with wide eyes, studying her every move and body language.

"I was angry about something else. And I...I just wanted to vent my frustration somehow." Alice continued and lowered her eyes. "You have nothing to do with this. I just miss m-my family...that's all."

Gideon looked down in disappointment. "I have everything to do with this, Alice. I forced you away from your parents." He said in a low tone.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and when he looked back up, he found himself staring into Alice's stunning eyes. "I don't blame you...not anymore." She told him softly.

They both remained quiet and looked at the blazing campfire. Gideon gazed up at the sky. Full moon was shining around them beautifully. This moment with his sweetheart was just so perfect. He couldn't imagine that anything so wonderful would happen to him. He was alone with the woman he loved. They were talking like good friends...it really was a nice start. Gideon knew that he would cherish this moment forever.

Alice gently placed her head on his shoulder. She felt at ease. It was so peaceful, so warm, and wonderful to be near him. She knew that with Gideon, she would always feel safe and protected. Even though, they were outside in the snowy countryside. Maybe this was her home. This was where she belonged. "I hope you can forgive me." Alice said quietly.

"Don't worry. You shouldn't apologize. All is well." Gideon responded with his caring smile.

"You know, Alice." He started sweetly when he saw that she had rested her head on his shoulder. "I really hope that someday, you realize that we...we were meant to be."

"I can't imagine myself without you. We belong to each other. It was my destiny to meet you at that barn-raisin'." Gideon looked down at Alice to see what she was thinking when he had said these words. She was so quiet. When the youngest Pontipee boy gazed down at her, he saw that his sweetheart had her eyes closed and was sleeping peacefully. A smile spread across Gideon's face. He lowered his lips and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you." He whispered softly. "I hope that someday, you'll love me as much as I love you."

No matter what, Gideon knew that nothing in his life would be so special, as this moment with the girl of his dreams. He hoped and prayed...maybe Alice would change her mind in the Spring. Somehow she would realize that her place was here with him. After all, it was their destiny to be with each other.

* * *

 **So that's a wrap! I wanted to make the last chapter bit different. I finished it positively. Of course, I had to include some prank elements. But both Gideon and Alice are such a sweet couple, and since this was the last chapter...I had to make it a cute ending. And they totally deserve it, right?**

 **Anyway, I had fun writing this and matching every chapter to the personalities of the characters. Please, let me know what you thought of each chapter. I would love to hear your opinion. As you know, i am not an experienced writer. Thanks for the feedback.**


End file.
